Robert Lowell
' Lowell, Robert ' Appears in Creation in Death; (March 1 – March 5, 2060 – Tuesday)Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 8, 269, 270 Personal Information *'General Description:' He carries some weight around his middle and wears a necklace, the symbol of a tree with many branches gleamed in gold – the tree of life.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 137, 142 *'Age:' 71 *'Hair:' White *'Eyes:' Colorless *'Height:' 5 feet, 6 ¼ inches (168.3 cm) *'Weight:' 163 pounds (73.9 kg) *'Address:' Off Washington Square Park, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' James Lowell (father); Edwina Springs (stepmother); Robert Lowell, the first (grandfather) *'Occupation:' Owner of Lowell's Funeral Home Description *Pale, soft-looking skin with some lines but a nice smooth texture. He had no jowls and the face was rounded, his ears lying neatly, and on the small side.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 177, 213 *His voice was soft, quiet, and refined; like someone who was educated with money behind him. Trina said that he smelled good, a hint of rosemary with an undertone of vanilla.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 179, 180 *His eyes were slightly hooded; his mouth, a little thin on top; he was short-necked, so that his head sat low on his shoulders.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 213 Personality *He considers himself a maestro in the art of death; the keeper of time; the bringer of destiny; he preferred women as his ‘partners’ in the ‘duet’.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 1, 2 *According to Peabody and Dallas, he’s a coward as he doesn’t confront his victims but uses guile and lies, the lure of money or advancement or the achievement of a personal goal.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 133 *Cleanliness and sanitation are important to him.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 141, 142 *He prefers Italian operas.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 287 *Under his alias of Hugh Klock, he was listed as cooperative and unilluminating; his name was in Gil Newkirk’s notes as having been questioned regarding The Groom’s murders.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 243 History *He described his stepmother as lovely, almost exquisite and, when she sang, she was glorious. She was a soprano with the range for allegra, lirica, and drammatica; he listened to her for hours.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 291 *When Robert was around twenty, James Lowell had been married to Edwina Springs when he overheard Edwina talking to a young first lieutenant and making plans to run away together.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 313, 314, 346 *The young lieutenant, afterward, was listed as AWOL and she hadn’t been back. Edwina’s body was found on the sidewalk; her hair had been cut off, and her face had been ripped up – she had been tortured.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 314, 315 *According to Tomas Pella, Robert’s grandfather (Robert the first), was a torturer and the marks on and condition of her body led him to believe they had tortured her after learning of her plans to leave her husband and run away with a young lieutenant.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 314, 315 *Pella said the younger Robert wept like a baby when he saw her under the sheet; he wept like a woman.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 315 *Lowell said he and Edwina were soul mates. He had trouble controlling his impulses and had mood swings. His father institutionalized him briefly, over his grandfather’s objections. He said Edwina was patient and loving and helped him to remain calm or entertained.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 346 *After he overheard her plans to run away, Lowell told his father and grandfather that she was a traitor and watched as his grandfather tortured Edwina. She lasted ninety-seven hours, forty-one minutes, and eight seconds.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 347, 349 Criminal History *For him, death was a vocation. Killing was not merely an act, or a means to an end. It certainly was not an impulse of the moment or a path to gain and glory. Death was, in and of itself, the all.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 1 *One of his tools was an antique switchblade (circa 1953) with a horn handle he’d purchased while touring Italy. He used a variety a tools from sharp, dull, cold, and heat; he always saved the face for last.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 2, 3, 16 *Called The Groom in the media. It was nine years, two weeks, and three days since the first body attributed to The Groom was found. He murdered four women in fifteen days (between February 11th and February 26th of 2051).Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 12, 13, 17 *Ryan Feeney, Eve Dallas, Gil Newkirk, and Morris all three worked on the case the first time The Groom appeared in New York.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 33 Feeney had been in charge of the first task force assigned to find and apprehend The Groom.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 40 *He spends two to three weeks at his work, and then he stops. His signature has been identified in New York, in Wales, in Florida, in Romania, in Bolivia, and now again in New York.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 48 *In Bolivia, at a costume ball at an opera house, he attempted to kidnap an LC but failed and had to select another victim, a waitress who worked for a caterer at the opera. He had dressed as Othello.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 201-203 *The Sunshine Casino was where Lowell’s first victim in Florida was last seen at approximately 1:00 am.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 210 Homicide Information *MO: Stalks and selects his victims, then abducts them. He slowly tortures his victims, then cuts opens their wrists and lets them bleed to death. Once they are dead, he records the time they survived by carving hours, minutes, and seconds into their torsos. He washes their bodies carefully before disposing of them. He uses Fáilte linen and has upgraded from L'Essence products.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 16, 46, 47 *Aliases **Edward Gaines Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 144 **Edward Nave (DOB: June 8, 1989)Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 154 **Cicero Edwards Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 210 **Stewart E. Pierpont (deceased wife, Carmen DeWinter) Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 280, 281 **Edward Singer Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 316 **Hugh Klok Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 326, 329 *Victims (during the police briefing, twenty-three women nine years, in four countries were named as victims of his though more are believed to have been murdered).Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 45, 48 **Unnamed victims include an assistant chef, a photographer, a nurse, a decorator, a data cruncher, a freelance writer, two health care aides, two artists, a clerk in a plant nursery, the owner of a small flower shop, a librarian, a hair and skin consultant, a hotel maid, a music instructor, an herbalist, and a caterer’s assistant.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 131 **Corrine Dagby **Melissa Congress **Anise Waters **Joley Weitz **Tessa Bolvak **Sarifina York **Gia Rossi *He abducts Ariel Greenfeld, tortures her and, as he still held her hostage, he disabled (tranq’d) and abducted Eve Dallas.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 145, 329 As Dallas had taken two stimulants (energy boosts) earlier in the day, the tranq was much less effective and she was able to use her clutch piece to disable him.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 332, 334 Interesting Facts *He required holidays – what he thought of as his dormant periods – where he would travel, explore, eat fine meals; he might ski or scuba dive.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 2 *He drives a black sedan and drinks Earl Grey out of his grandmother’s Meissen tea set.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 142, 144, 226 *Lowell has a box in the Grand Tier (private balcony boxes) of the Metropolitan Opera House and attended a performance of Rigoletto after he abducted Ariel.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 149 *Trina, while she was wearing her hair as a brunette (Caramel Mocha with Starfish highlights) was targeted by The Groom; she said he seemed so nice and safe.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 172-175, 178 *Under his Cicero Edwards alias, he listed The Royal Opera House, in London, as his address.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 210, 211 *Under his Stewart E. Pierpont alias, he listed his addresses as an opera house in Monte Carlo, a concert hall in London, and Carnegie Hall in New York. Jessica Charters described Stewart E. Pierpont as a very odd duck.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 281, 286 *The sterling silver rings he placed on his victims’ fingers were purchased from Tiffany’s.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 281, 282 *Current address for Robert Lowell is the English National Opera in London.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 301 *Under his Edward Singer alias, he visited the Manhattan Family Center and was taken through the facilities. Their drug count, after his visit was off.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 316 *Under his Hugh Klok alias, he was listed as an antiques dealer; a droid stated that Mr. Klok had been away for two weeks and would return within the next day or two. He contacted Dallas to arrange a meeting as, according to the droid, he had injured himself in a fall – when she arrived, he disabled her.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 244, 326 *His home was a Stealth base during the Urbans. The minute Dallas walked in, all comms were useless.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 330 *He acknowledged his crimes and told Dallas that he would be quietly ending his life within the next twenty-four hours as per his requested and granted self-termination contract (because his condition was terminal with no more than two years left). Neither the State nor Global will supersede any individual’s right to die; Eve asked Roarke to make Lowell’s self-termination clearance disappear – Roarke agreed.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 343-345, 349 References Lowell, Robert Lowell, Robert Lowell, Robert Lowell, Robert